


王氏双子的爱人 48

by alice0822



Category: Bjyx
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:00:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22623697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alice0822/pseuds/alice0822
Kudos: 2





	王氏双子的爱人 48

48

有甜有虐…

三人行，并必有一👋

“战战，我哥和彭楚粤有很深的过节，你别老搭理他。”王一丹把肖战搂在怀里，撒娇的揉着肖战的手。  
肖战叹了口气，玩弄着地上的调色盘， “我和欢欢真的没什么，就平时多说了几句话…”  
“欢欢？！”王一丹炸了，“你对他居然有爱称！”  
还没等肖战反应过来，脑子却更快一步的闻到了‘危险’的气息……

“唔唔…”  
王一丹用手臂把肖战脖子圈过来，对着唇，就吻了上去…肖战轻微反抗几下，就顺着王一丹的指引，张开了嘴巴，让两条舌头互相勾着……  
王一丹把手伸进肖战裤子里揉捏着两瓣顶级的翘臀，恨不得把自己手都陷进去…  
肖战无力的搂着王一丹的腰， “丹丹，啊、啊……哈……别弄了，这是画室……”  
王一丹啃食着肖战的锁骨，手指也在后穴边缘试探按压着，“才不要～战战明明也有反应了～”  
虽然都做过很多次了，但被王一丹这样说，并用腿顶了顶自己抬头的肉棒，肖战还是羞的不行…  
肖战仰着头，抱着在自己胸部胡作非为的脑袋…  
“啊……嗯嗯……啊……嗯……” 乳尖被王一丹又嘬又咬，肖战感觉自己真的变的和女人一样敏感了…被人玩玩胸部，后穴就都潮湿…身体记忆力果然很可怕……  
王一丹无意间瞥了眼画板上的画，又往上抬眼看了肖战一眼，嫉妒性的咬了肖战乳尖一下……  
“啊……啊痛…嘶……”  
看着肖战疼的皱眉，王一丹委屈的瞪着眼睛，脱下肖战裤子， “战战，就那副画你起码画了4张了…画上那人影每次动作还都不一样…而且怎么看都不像是我！”   
顺着王一丹的话，肖战回头看着自己的画，说不上来的情感充斥着内心…  
王一丹并没有发现肖战的异常，躺下身， “老婆，快点，坐我头上来…”  
肖战抗拒的摇着头，却被王一丹强行往身上拖动…肖战红着脸，打开双腿，把后穴对着王一丹的脸蹲坐了下去……  
“嗯、嗯……啊……别…舌头别进去……啊哈……啊……”  
肖战手撑着王一丹的胸膛上，屁股被灵活的舌头舔的前后晃动，后穴的水慢慢往外流出…  
“哈…别舔了…啊啊…好痒……”  
王一丹把舌头伸进后穴，不停的的肠壁里打着圈舔着，肖战被刺激的开始上下轻轻的动着，让舌头代替肉棒，模仿起性交来……  
“啊啊……在往里舔舔……快……啊……哈……”  
肖战隔着裤子，安抚起王一丹的肉棒来，被舔的极爽时候，扬起脖子，看到了正对着自己的画…看到画上的那个黑色人影，肖战感觉在被视奸，后穴也越缩越紧……  
“啊，啊……不行了……啊，我要、啊……要到了……啊啊啊——”

…………  
肖战无力的倒趴在王一丹身上，王一丹还在扒开肖战的臀，舔着刚刚流出来的一股淫水，下巴上沾着肖战的精液…肖战被王一丹的舌头舔到高潮了并射精了…

王一丹依依不舍的收回舌头， 轻轻拍了拍肖战的屁股， “快点老婆，你爽完了，该换我了，让我插插～”  
刚射了一次的肖战，腿发软，吃力的从王一丹身上挪下去，王一丹坐起来，脱掉自己的裤子， “老婆，你还是躺着呆好吧，我怕你自己动体力不支。”  
肖战委屈的瞪了王一丹一眼，王一丹笑着刮了刮对方鼻子，“和兔子一样可爱～”

…………

“boss，已经安排好日程了，只不过那几天小王总裁要去意大利与兰总裁碰面，无法与您和肖先生同行。”  
王一博敲了敲办公桌， “没事，去安排吧，我和他两个人去也可以。”  
“是。”  
王一博继续在网页上浏览着滑雪装备…

——————

“啊～啊……后面被填满了……啊……嗯～好舒服……”  
王一丹掐住肖战的腰， 不停的让肉棒在肖战后穴里进进出出“老婆，大不大，深不深，爽不爽……嗯？”  
肖战搂住王一丹的脖子， “啊、啊……大…嗯～……好～好粗……啊哈……艹死我了……啊……太……太深了…啊……受不了了～啊……要……要死了～……啊啊——”  
王一丹用嘴堵住了肖战高潮的呻吟声，看着肖战翻着白眼，接吻的津液也顺着缝隙留了出来…  
说不出的香艳之美…

————————

“救我……救我……”  
彭楚粤本来是想去肖战的，却被管家硬生生拦了下来，出别墅逛逛，就看到不停的有男人进进出出阁楼…  
进去就看到被折磨，被艹到奄奄一息的少年，不停的在向任何一个人求救……

彭楚粤皱起了眉头，但志浣这条命目前是保住了。


End file.
